


surprise

by midnightkiss



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, PWP, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, oh yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightkiss/pseuds/midnightkiss
Summary: kazunari is trans! and theres nothing you can do about it!





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

> i realized after writing the other one that i have the power to write trans kazu and remind everyone that its canon but i was too lazy to fix it so as an apology i wrote some more fucking! i love to project!

“Sumi,” Kazunari whispered, leaning into Misumi’s ear, “I have a surprise for you. Come to my room after practice~” Quickly, he swooped around to speak into his other ear, “Mukkun won’t be there; he has plans today. I figured we could make some plans, too.” He giggled, clearly having something planned already.

Obviously, it was going to be very hard for Misumi to focus today. Especially with Kazunari in those leggings.

 

-

 

The wait during the agonizingly long practice was worth it. Nothing was more exciting than being manhandled; there was nothing Kazunari loved more than being thrown around like a ragdoll. When Misumi grabbed him by the waist and flipped him onto his stomach, he knew this was a wonderful thing to suggest. 

“Sumi~” Kazunari whined, waiting for him to get on with the rough treatment. One of his favorite things about Misumi was his strength. He wiggled his hips in air, a motion for him to keep going. Misumi didn’t have to be told twice.

Misumi pulled down Kazunari’s shorts, wondering why he even bothers to layer for practice. Kazunari felt comforted that the ball finally started rolling until he felt hands on his ass, followed by the sound of fabric ripping.

Kazunari gasped and playfully kicked Misumi, who was currently kneeling between his thighs. “Don’t be _that_ impatient! I can’t believe you!” He laughed.

“Kazu…” Misumi found himself speechless upon seeing his surprise. Kazunari was nearing no underwear. “Kazu is so naughty~”

“It’s been like this all~ practice. How does that make you feel, Sumi?”

Misumi just hummed, still struggling with his words. He really felt like the luckiest man on earth. He flipped Kazu around once more, making a point to rip the seam further. Kazunari gasped, though he wasn't sure if it was directed at the change of position or the demolition of his leggings.

“I hope Yukki can fix these…” Kazunari found himself thinking out loud.

Misumi lowered himself, squeezing at Kazunari’s waist. He parted Kazunari’s thighs farther and lapped at his clit, which caused an immediate reaction.

“Ah! A-ah… Don’t start there…” He rolled his head against the pillows, “Too Sensitive…”

Misumi’s only reply was another hum. He took one hand off of Kazunari’s thigh to spread his lips. With the flat of his tongue, he licked straight between them, making a point to dip into Kazunari’s hole. 

“Sumi,” He moaned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand in hopes that he wouldn’t be heard by anyone in the rooms next to them. “Do that again,” His voice was a weak, only allowing him to muster a whisper. His free hand found its way to Misumi’s head as he tangled his fingers within his hair.

Misumi complied, dipping his tongue inside once more. Kazunari couldn’t help but roll his hips. The only thing he wanted right now was to fuck himself onto Misumi’s tongue. 

Misumi made one particularly good rub against Kazunari’s walls, causing his back to arch off the bed. “I can never get over how--” He whimpered into his hand, “Good you are at this, Sumi.”

Misumi smiled at the praise. He returned to Kazunari’s clit, figuring he was warmed up enough at this point, and sucked on it gently, leaving a string of pleasured noises to wander from Kazunari’s mouth. He attempted silence himself by biting onto his knuckles.

Misumi pushed himself up, now face to face with Kazunari. He leaned into his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth. He was careful not to bite Kazunari’s earring, scared of tugging it and hurting him. Putting his hand to use, he reached between Kazu’s thighs and replaced where his tongue once was with his fingers.

“Kazu,” He paused, his breathing heavy in anticipation. “Can I put it in?”

Kazunari nodded, not trusting himself with words while Misumi’s fingers were pumping inside him.

With his free hand, he reached for the bottle of lube Kazunari kept hidden between the mattress and the bed frame and pushed himself off. Retrieving his other hand from between Kazunari’s legs, he pulled his pants and underwear down in one swift motion and squeezed a generous amount into his palm before rubbing it over his cock and lining himself up with Kazunari’s entrance. He pushed himself inside, waiting to get an okay from Kazu that he could move.

“God, Sumi, you’re so big,” Kazu found himself rolling his head against the pillows again, adjusting to the girth inside him. “You fill me so so so so well,” A moan escaped his mouth when Misumi pushed his knees to his chest. He couldn’t stop himself from wiggling his hips again, this time onto Misumi’s dick. “Please, Sumi! I feel like I might die if you don’t fuck me into these sheets right now…”

“Ah,” Misumi thrusted in, grasping Kazunari’s hips tightly. “Kazu has such a filthy mouth~’

“Hehe… Yeah,” Kazunari couldn’t find it in him to protest, feeling almost delirious from pleasure. He bucked his hips upwards. “Harder…”

“Would you beg for it~?”

“Sumi-”

Misumi stopped. “If not, then-”

“Please, please, please fuck me harder! I already told you how I was dying for it! I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk in the morning! I’ll die, Sumi!” Kazunari was a babbling mess, bouncing his hips down onto Misumi’s cock impatiently.

With this, he pushed Kazunari down by his chest and slammed into him hard. The noises Kazunari was making were those of pure bliss. 

He wrapped an arm around Misumi’s neck, folding his in half. His other hand was rubbing his clit in circles, chasing all the stimulation he could. “You feel…” he trailed off, “So good inside… You’re huuuuge...” His breath felt like it was knocked out of him with every thrust. “I think I might…”

Before Kazunari knew it, he was cumming. Misumi, however, was still running on a surprising amount of stamina.

“Ah, careful, Sumi-” Kazunari grimaced, overly sensitive from riding out his orgasm. 

Misumi paused. “Kazu,” he leaned into the crook of his neck, “Is it okay if I keep going?”

“Of course,” Kazunari leaned his head into him. “I never told you you had to stop~ Just be careful with me now, please.”

Misumi picked himself back up, gripping at Kazunari’s hips. He thrusted in, earning a muffled moan from behind Kazunari’s closed lips.

“Open your mouth~ I want to hear your pretty noises~”

“I,” Kazunari covered his mouth with his hand again, voice soft and breathy. “I can’t. I don’t want anyone else to hear me. Yukki and Tenten are right next door. Anyone noticing would be, like, really embarrassing…”

“But Kazu~, you’re always so loud,” He stressed each word with particularly hard movements, an attempt to strike a reaction out of him. “You’re normally dying for people to hear you~ Don’t let this be any different, yeah?”

“Normally we aren’t-,” He cut himself off and grabbed onto the sheets, knuckles nearing white, as he searched within himself for self control. “We aren’t doing this.”

Misumi smiled fondly at this and leaned into Kazu’s ear again, allowing his teasing to dwindle into a deep whisper, “Hey, I’m getting close.”

Kazunari turned his head to press a kiss against the side of Misumi’s face. “Sumi, are you going to do it inside?”

“Can I?”

“I wouldn’t mind, you know,” Kazunari’s smile was beaming. “I love you~ Thank you for treating me so well, ah…”

It was Misumi’s turn to plant a kiss on Kazunari’s cheek, “I love you too, Kazu~” He followed this with a line of more kisses against his jawline.

Yeah, this was exactly where the both of them wanted to be.

Misumi’s hand searched for Kazunari’s, lacing them together and squeezing tight as he neared his own orgasm. He let out a guttural moan as he came, coating Kazunari’s walls.

“I’m really never going to get tired of this feeling, huh…” Kazunari sighed as Misumi pulled out of him, feeling completely fucked out.

Misumi pushed himself up and leaned back to sit on his heels, spreading Kazunari’s lips and watching as his release dripped out.

“Sumi, that’s gross~” Kazunari couldn’t help but giggle.

Misumi hummed in response, not agreeing or disagreeing, but still continuing.

Kazunari rolled his eyes, and in these few moments of bliss, his mind was then forced to come to terms with the problem on hand. Now he has no pants for practice. He was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> ill write something sfw eventually i just wanted to start a kazumisu revolution. gay rights  
> also thanks @ my friends for the lectures on safe sex after this dhdhhsdsbhshb i hate yall


End file.
